


One Night that Changes Everything

by sheca504



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jack being Jack, M/M, Rhys is not a fanboy, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheca504/pseuds/sheca504
Summary: Some people love Handsome Jack. Some hate his guts. Other people are just plain terrified of him. The majority are a combination of the three. Rhys? He just neutral and couldn't care less. Well, that is no good for the great Handsome Jack.





	1. The Meeting of the Two

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Borderlands or it's characters. I'm just playing around with them lol
> 
> I thought it would be fun to write a non-fanboy Rhys and here it is lol

Me, Yvette, and Vaughn walk inside the new club that everyone on Helios been talking about. I took in the atmosphere of the club, curious to see what is all the hype is about.We slid into an empty table that we came upon while walking around, trying not to bump into in the crowded place.

“I’m not going to lie, the music is really good,” Vaughn yells out as he bobs his head to the beat of the music. I nod in agreement.

“I’ll go pay for the first round. What do you guys want?” I offered. Vaughn orders a beer while Yvette orders a martini. I head over to the bar area and order our drinks. While I was waiting for the bartender to get our drinks the most cheesiest thing I ever heard was utter by somebody to the right of me.

“Man, oh man, Cupcake. If being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!” I look over to see none other than, Handsome Jack, CEO of the company that I work for. He is the richest man on Helios and everybody falls all over their feet for him. Me personally? Not so much. Don’t get me wrong, he is good looking and smart (to get where he is now and stay there takes a lot of intelligence). It just he doesn’t do it for me like everybody else.

Jack is standing there with the most smuggest smirk on his face while he leans against the bar with a drink in hand. I scoff, “Please don’t tell me that you spent all night trying to come up with that. That was so...cheesy.” I raised an eyebrow. I let out a chuckle when the smirk on his face slipped off his face.

Before he can say anything, the bartender return with the drinks. I turn away from him and grab the drinks and head back to my table. I hand Yvette and Vaughn their drinks and just as soon as they were about to say something, they each had wide eyes and pale faces but they weren’t looking at me. I turn around to see what got their attention and it was Jack standing there with a confused but annoyed look on his face.

I raised an eyebrow at him, “Um...can I help you with anything?”

“Actually, yes you can. You can tell me where do you have the nerve to call me cheesy, laugh in my face and then walk away from me like you don’t know who I am?” He huffs out. “You do know who I am, right? Or what I can do to you?”

I snort, “I know exactly who you are. I'm just not impressed nor scared of you.”

His jaw dropped, “Not impress or scared of me? Pumpkin, I am Handsome Motherfucking Jack. I can make your wildest dream or your worst nightmare come true and you’re sitting here and telling me that you are neither impressed or scared of me?” He let out a chuckle, “I got to say, babe, you are really hurting my ego here.”

I shrug as I drink my beer, not sure what to say to that. I didn’t mean to be rude, I was just being honest. I look back at my friends but was a shock to see that they left sometime while my back was turned. I scowl at their empty seats, _“Some friends they are.”_

An arm on my shoulder made me turn back to Jack, “Okay, we need to fix this right away. Now, I like your spunk and you’re gorgeous. Plus, your ass looks amazing in those jeans and you have legs for days.” I blush at the comment, “So, I’m not going to focus on making you scared of me. However, it’s like a crime for you not to be impressed by me. So, let’s go.” He grabs the drink out my hand and set it on the table then pull me out the club.

“Where are you taking me?” I demanded as I try not trip over my feet as I try to keep up with his fast pace.

“It’s clear to me that impressing you at a club isn’t going to work for me. So, I’m taking you back to my place because what can be more impressing than the penthouse of the CEO?” He looks proud of his logic. I am having a difficult time trying to wrap my head around the situation that I am in.

“Oh, before I forget to ask. What is your name, Sweet Cheeks?” He asks as he dragging me along.

“It’s... um... Rhys.” I answered, stumbling over my words as I try to keep up.

His face scrunches up, “That is a weird name.” He shrugs,”Whatever.”

When we reach the elevator to go to the penthouse. He let go of my arm and got inside the elevator. I stand outside and contemplate my options here. _“I could run away and hope for the best but potentially upset him which is probably not a good idea or I could just get into the elevator and just get this over with so I can go home and act like this never happen.”_ I weigh my options and shrug. _“The second option it is then.”_ I walk inside the elevator.

“Oh thank god, Kitten. You were taking so long that I thought I was going to have to drag you inside.” He had a shark smile on his face. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. “Now, I hope you are ready for the night of your life.” He presses his thumb down on the scanner and the elevator zoom up.

I would say that the ride to Jack’s place was quiet if Jack wasn’t rambling on all about the ‘great’ things that he had done that he thinks that I should be swooning over but honestly bored me to tears. I almost shouted in cheers when he announced that we made it to our destination.

I was speechless when I took in the penthouse. It’s a really nice place and I'm surprised that it lacks the Hyperion yellow that was very common when it comes to Jack. It had a color scheme of black and silver. I look up at Jack who was staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I silently ask for me permission which he nods in answer. I hesitantly walk around the penthouse, getting a feel for the place. I gasp when I saw the spacious and beautiful kitchen, my mind racing with all the things that I could cook with a kitchen like this.

After a while with me lost in thought, Jack finally spoke up. “So, what’s the verdict?” He smirks.

I look around, thinking over my answer, “I got to say, you got a really nice place going for you.” I smile at him over my shoulder, “I pretty much fallen in love with your kitchen.”

“Does that mean that you’re finally on board on the Handsome Jack train?” He walks close into my space. I put my flesh hand on his chest, “I wouldn’t go that far. You have a lot of work to go before you are able to get me anywhere near that train.” I smirk back at him.

With a smirk still plaster to his face, he grabs my hand that was on his chest and kiss my knuckles, then my palm, and then work all the way up my arm in a slow and sensual pace until he got to my neck where he stays there a bit longer. Leaving a bunch of kisses and tiny bite marks there. I moan, my head unconsciously leans to the side to give him more room. Just when I was going to melt, he moves his lips to my ear and whisper, “You are going to find that I am a very hard worker, Kitten.” He pulls away. I blink up at him, I’m leaning against the wall that I didn’t realize he had me against. I meet his mismatch eyes that danced with humor and satisfaction.

I glare at his smug face, _“Fucking smug bastard.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be a one-shot but this story got more longer than I anticipated. So, there will be more to it.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. Comments and kudus are more than welcome


	2. A night that will stay with them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Borderlands or it's characters. I'm just playing around with them lol

“Aww, what’s wrong, Cupcake? Feeling a frustrated there?” He mocks. I huff and tries to push him back to give me some space but he keeps me trapped in between his arms and the wall. “You’re an asshole” I growl out. His smirk grew. We were like this for a few minutes, just staring at each other. Me glaring at him and him smugly smiling at me.

I got tired of the waiting around, “Are we going to fuck or not? Because if this is all we going to do, then I can just go.”

He looks a bit surprised by my outburst, “Woah, Kitten. Was it that easy to make you want my cock?” He chuckles. 

I roll my eyes, “No, I just know why you brought me here and I don’t have time to bullshit around.” He stops laughing and frowns. He tilts his head and looks at me like he was trying to study me. Eventually, the smirk works back to his face and he shrugs, “Whatever you say Sweet Cheeks. Before we continue this fantastic journey that I will be bringing you on, I need to know that you consent to this? I can’t have people think that Handsome Jack is a forceful lover. That wouldn’t look good for my reputation. So, what do you say?”

I was surprised that he is willing to wait for my consent before going forward. The words stop in my throat in shock, so I nod my head which he shakes his head to, “Nope, I need to hear the words, babe.” I clear my throat and let out a scratchy but firm, “Yes.”

His smirk grew, “Great, let’s get this party started then.” Then he lifts me up, wraps my legs around his waist and pulls me into a deep, rough kiss before I realize what is going on. I yelp into the kiss when I feel his big hands grab a hold of my ass.

I didn’t realize that we move until I can feel Jack start to lay us down on a bed. I pull out the kiss, in both in confusion and in need of air. That didn’t stop Jack, he latches on to my neck. I mentally note that there is definitely going to be a hickey there that I will have to explain later. I moan and ground my hip down up towards his, trying to get some friction. I cry out when Jack’s teeth dig into my neck, then sigh when his tongue soothe the pain a bit.

The next few minutes were a blur of kissing and ripping each other's clothes off. Only our underwear was left. I push Jack off of me, to slide off the bed. He gives me a confused look but he only got a smirk in return as I slide off his underwear and was surprised by the thickness of his cock. My eyes widen and I look up to meet his eyes. He smirks and raises an eyebrow. I glare at the challenge.

I grab his cock and made the quick decision to just go all in. I swallow his cock all the way. It took me a while with some gagging but I was able to get it all into my mouth. His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head, “Oh fuck, Kiddo. I didn’t realize that pretty thing like you were such a good little cock sucker.” I moan around his cock and move my head up and down on his cock. Giving him the best blowjob that I ever was given. 

Jack grabs the back of the head and tugs on my hair. His hips meeting each bob of my head until it got to the point that he was fucking my mouth with me controlling my gag reflex and breathing. 

Just when I thought that he was going to keep going until he cums down my throat, he pulls out.

“As great as the blowjob was, I want to feel that ass of yours clench around my cock.” He flips us over so he is on top and I’m on my back. He reaches over in his side drawers and pulls out a bottle of lube. He coated three of his fingers with it. He pulls me into another kiss when I felt a finger tease my entrance. I gasp when he slowly push it in until he was knuckle deep inside of me. After a few seconds of pushing his finger in and out of me, he slid another finger in and started to stretch me open. I writhed and moan as I feel his fingers thrusting into me. He finally put in his third finger, I can honestly say that this is the most stretched out that I ever feel before.

“Jaaack” I moan out, words are lost on my lips.

“Come on, Cupcake. You tell me what you want.” He curled his fingers upwards. I let out a high pitch whine when I felt them rub against my prostate. “Please, Jack.”

He chuckles, “Use your words. Just say what you want and I’ll make it all better for you.” His fingers are going faster and harder.

I huff, “Stop teasing me and fuck me you asshole.”

“Those were the words that I was looking for.” He pulls his fingers out, which cause me to whine in disappointment but it was short lived when I felt something thicker push slowly inside my ass. I clench my eyes, willing myself to relax. He slowly and gently pushes inside me until I can feel him fully sheath in me.

“Look at me.” He order. I open my eyes see his mismatched pair staring back at me with so much intensity. “You’re good?” his voice is low and rough. I nod my head, unable to speak. 

He starts to thrust in and out of me, in a slow, teasing manner. I try to speed up his paste but he held down my hips, “No way, Suger. I’m in control of this rodeo.” He chuckles. I groan in frustration, “Jack, come on.” I whine, “Please?”

“You beg so good for me. I want to just lay here and keep teasing you, just to hear you beg.” His thrusting picks up speed, “However, right now, I want to hear you yell and moan my name.”

Jack reach to the point that he was pounding into my ass. He reaches up and tangle his fingers into my hair and tug my head to the side. It gave him as much room as he needs to attack the other side of my neck. I howl when his cock brush against my prostate at the same time he bit the side of my neck.

“Who knew that Handsome Jack was secretly a vampire?” I said in between moans and shallow breath. He snorts against my neck as he soothes the pain with my neck. “You’re such a fucking nerd.” 

I start to feel the familiar tell-tale signs. “Jack, I’m about…” The feeling is getting too much.

“About to what? What did I tell you?” His breathing sounding more and more rougher as he keeps talking. His thrusting getting more rougher and harder. 

“About...to...cum. Please let me cum.” I plead, tears forming in my eyes.

“Then cum, Kitten.” With those words, I cum came shooting out my cock. Coating mine and Jack’s chests. Jack cum right after me with a growl.

We both collapse on the bed, panting hard. Jack eases out of me, his cum slowly following after. He pushes himself out the bed with a groan. I didn’t know where he went but a few minutes later, I feel the softness of warm, wet towel brushing against my chest and my entrance. He left again, most likely to dispose of the towel somewhere and came back to the bed. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me into his chest.  _ “He is a post-sex cuddler? Who knew?”  _ I tiredly thought to myself.

We lay there for a bit, my body is slowly submitting to sleep. “I should probably go before I get too tired,” I said as my eyes close. He hummed, tighten his hold on me. “You can in the morning.” I was going to fight him on it but my body refused. I just sigh, in ease the rest of my way into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm very new to writing smut. Forgive me for it sounding OCC of the characters or the wording of the chapter
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. Comments and kudus are more than welcome


	3. One person felt at peace with the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning and Rhys have some explaining to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Borderlands or it's characters. I'm just playing around with them lol

I woke to the blinding light of Helios’ artificial sun and groan. It took me a minute to realized two things. One, I’m not in my apartment and two, there is a body in the bed with me. The events from last night came rushing back to my head,  _ “I can’t believe that I had sex with Handsome Jack. Yvette and Vaughn are so not going to believe this.” _ I look over at the sleeping body next to mine,  _ “I should get out of here before he wakes up.” _

It took a lot of work but I successfully was able to untangle myself from Jack without waking him out. I quickly use the bathroom and start putting on my clothes back on. I sigh in relief when I find that I don’t need codes or anything to leave the penthouse. I slip into the elevator and press the button for my floor. Once the elevator shut and start going down, I let my body relax. I check my ECHO comm and saw that I got several miss calls and text messages from Yvette and Vaughn. When I got to my floor and head to the apartment that I share with Vaughn, I was attacked by a short but super strong person.

“Oh my god, Rhys! Where have you been? I stayed up all night worry that Handsome Jack kill you or something.” Vaughn blubber, some parts of his sentences were too incoherent for me to understand. I pat him on the back, “I’m fine, bro but can you do me a favor and let go? It’s getting a bit hard to breathe.” I struggle to say.

He let go, “Sorry bro, I was just worried about you. So, where were you all night?”

I let out a chuckle, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Since I haven’t eaten breakfast yet and I am in need of a decent shower, and also I know that Yvette wants to hear about it too, how about we call her up and have her meet us at our normal breakfast spot and I’ll tell you then?”

He didn’t look like he was going to agree at first but he thought best of it and nod, “Fine, okay. You go get clean up while I call Yvette.” I smile at him and rush to take a shower.

* * *

 

“So, you're telling me that after telling Handsome Jack that you are neither afraid of or impress by him, his response is to show off his Penthouse and have sex with you and you let him?” Yvette asked after I recounted the night to them. I sheepishly smile and nod. “And you snuck out his home without even a goodbye?” I nod again.

She had a look of disbelief on her face, “You might be the most dumbest, bravest person on Helios.”

“Hey! No need to be rude.” I pout.

Vaughn jumps in, “Bro, you walk out on Handsome Jack. Don’t you think that it’s going to bite you in the ass.” His face grimaces at the amused looks on our face, “Eww, not like that. You know what I mean.”

I laugh, “Look, I really doubt that he would care. He was probably going to kick me out anyways, I just save him the trouble. Also, why should I matter to him? I’m a nobody that he had sex with.” I pause when our food came to the table. I wait for the waitress to leave before I continue, “He has more important things to worry about...like...I don’t know...being the CEO of the company that we are working at.” I shove a forkful of pancakes in my mouth.

“I hope that you are right and we won’t be seeing your body floating in space,” Yvette says before sipping her coffee.

A comfortable silence came between us while we eat. I had to massage both sides of my neck throughout the meal.  _ “Fuck, he couldn’t be a bit more gentle when attacking my neck.”  _ I thought to myself. I can see Yvette staring at me in the corner of my eye.

I sigh, “What?” I raise my eyebrow at her.

“What was it like? Was he as good as the rumours say he is?” Her question cause Vaughn to choke on his coffee, “Really? Do we really need to talk about that right now? I’m trying to enjoy my delicious waffles.” He whines.

I snort, “I’m not going to kiss and tell.” I smirk, “However, I will say that I didn’t leave unsatisfied.” I wink at them causing Yvette to giggle and Vaughn to mock gag.

* * *

 

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I decided that I was just going to relax around the apartment with Vaughn and Yvette. We played video games, watch movies and whatever else that didn’t require us to leave all the way until Yvette left and me and Vaughn went to bed. I barely thought about the night before or Handsome Jack. That continued the next day as I got ready for work and sat down at my desk, ready to get the work day started.

So imagine my surprise during my shift, a random woman telling me to come with her because Handsome Jack wanted to see me. My good mood immediately went away and my stomach starts to flutter.  _ “Oh god, what could he possibly want from me? Is he upset about me leaving? Was Yvette and Vaughn right to worry about this?” _ My mind is racing as I nervously sit in the elevator to Jack’s floor. When we got there, she walks me over to two giant gold doors. She pokes her head and announces my arrival to him.

“Great, let him in Kitten.” His voice isn’t giving away how he feeling which doesn’t scare me but add to my nerves. She gestures me inside and closes the door by me. Leaving me alone in a giant room with Jack.

I took in his office. It was super huge like I can fit two of my apartment in it. I roll my eyes at the statues and paintings that Jack have of himself,  _ “Go figure”  _ I amusingly thought to myself. Behind his desk is a floor to ceiling window where you can see all of space out of it. Jack was sitting at his desk when I finally lay my eyes on him, he seems to be looking over at some paper works. I stand there by the door, not sure what to do right now.

“No need to stand way over there, Kitten.” He says, not bothering picking his head up to look at me, still flipping through the papers on his desk. I sigh and head over to an empty seat in front of his desk. Neither one of us saying anything. Minutes tick by until one of us broke the silence.

“Did you need something from me?” I ask, getting annoyed with the silence. His hands stop in mid-flip and lift his head up to meet my eyes. The look in them made me stop breathing. He sits the paper in his hand down and folds his hands together. 

In a calm voice, he says, “Actually, yes. I do need something from you.” He pauses, “What I need from you is an explanation on why the fuck did you just left without so much as a ‘goodbye’ or a ‘see later’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Comments and kudus are more than welcome


	4. The other person...not so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Jack's point of view up to the talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Borderlands or it's characters. I'm just playing around with them lol

The minute that I woke and got my bearings, I knew that something was off. I look over to see an empty bed and by the coldness of that side, it been empty for quite some time. I jump up to see no sign of the kid anywhere in the penthouse. The more that I look, the angrier and frustrated I become.

Normally with one-night stands, this wouldn't upset me. Hell, if they didn’t leave about time I got up, I would be kicking them out myself. However, with this particular guy, it’s different. It took me by complete and utterly surprised when he admitted that he wasn't impressed by or scared of me. Me! Handsome Motherfucking Jack! Who doesn’t love me or fear me? That’s like nearly impossible. He even laughs in my face and called me cheesy without a hint of fear in those eyes of his. The kid got some serious balls there. With anybody else, that would easily cost them a one-way trick into space but in a weird way, with him, I like it. It doesn’t help that he is gorgeous with a great ass and legs for days. Also, that cybernetic arm and ECHO eye got me really intrigued. Plus, the kid is great in bed. One of the best sex that I ever had in my life.

So, seeing that the kid disappears on me like that has really ticked me off. I tap my fingers on the counter in the kitchen as I wait for the coffee to finish. _“Killing the kid isn’t an option, that would just end all the fun for me. Threatening him wouldn’t work either, can’t intimidate someone who isn’t afraid of you.”_ I thought to myself as I pour some coffee in a cup and head to the couch with it. I grab my laptop. I open the Helios’ database. It took me a while to find the kid because I was trying to remember his name and then trying to get the spelling right. I roll my eyes, _“Why do you have such a weird name, Kitten?”_

I took a sip of coffee as I look through his profile. _“Mmm, twenty-five. A bit younger than I thought he would be but I can work with that. He works in data-mining and seems to be damn good at it too. Hmm, he seems like a smart cookie too. So, I don’t need to worry about dealing with an airhead.”_ My eyes widen when I scroll down, _“He was the first and only person to survive the head port surgery? Wow, he is even more interesting than I originally thought. Good for you, Babe.”_ I took another sip and set the cup on the coffee table. I let my head fall back on the couch and stroke a hand through my hair. _“_

“Well, the best option for me is the option that would be the one that he wouldn’t think that I would do.” I smirk, “Get ready Rhysie baby, we are going to have a serious about the importance of not walking out on Handsome Jack.” I spent the rest of the day preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

 

I woke up the next morning, feeling pretty good about the plan that I have set up. I was in the office early, which isn’t new for me but I have a new reason to be in there early today. I want to make sure that I get all set up before Rhys gets there.

I walk into the office with a spring a step and a smirk on face. I’m pretty sure that I’m freaking everybody out more than I normally do but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I made sure to have my secretary, Meg, set any meetings for today and push them to tomorrow because I will be busy all day but make sure that I receive all the paperwork that I may need to look at. They are important for today. I sat down at my desk with a stack of paperwork and a cup of coffee. When a couple hours past, I look to see Rhys enter the data-mining floor through the secretary camera. I rang up Meg.

“Hey Cupcake, can you do me a favor and retrieve a guy name, Rhys from the data-mining floor for me, please?” I said in a sugar sweet voice.

“Rhys?” She asked.

“Yeah, you can’t miss him. He has freakishly long legs, brown hair, a cybernetic arm and eye with a port on the side of his head.” I listed off.

“Okay? Right away, sir.” She paused, “Ummm, is there a reason for sugary sweet mood?” I tilt my head and smile, “Oh, nothing to worry your pretty little head about. Is there a problem?”

“No, no sir. I will be right up with your...ummm...guest.” she quickly clicked off. I lean back in my chair with a smirk on my face, like a predator waiting for its prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the rest is history lol
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. Comments and kudus are more than welcome


	5. The talk that we all been waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rhys talk it out...a bit. Rhys is left confuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Borderlands or it's characters. I'm just playing around with them lol

I scrunch up my eyebrow in confusion. My mouth constantly opens and close with no words coming out, I don’t even know where to start or how to begin. “Well? I’m waiting.” He says impatiently.

I swallow, “Umm...I just thought that...I...I was making it e-easier for the both of...us.” I stutter out. Mentally cursing myself for letting the situation affect me like this. I hate these types of talks with a passion.

An eyebrow went up, “Easier? How so?” 

“Well, it was a one-night stand. I didn’t think that it was necessary for me to stick around and make it weird.” My nerves calming down some as I talk.

He sat there and thought over my words for a bit, “If this was any normal situation, you would be right.” He got up from his chair and walk around his desk and stand in front of me. I stay frozen in my sit, curious on what he is going to do. He bends down until we are eye level, “This isn’t any normal typical situation, Cupcake. See, I got a taste of you and I gotta say is that I like what I tasted and I’m not willing to let that go.” I feel my heart beating against my chest.

“What are you trying to say?” I need to know that what I think he saying is what he is saying, “What I’m saying here, kitten, is that what happen last night isn’t going to be a one-time thing and I plan to keep you for a long time, Sugar.” He has a wolfish grin on his face.

I sit there, wide eyes, not sure what to say about his declaration. I open my mouth to say something but no words are willing to leave my mouth. “Oh, one more thing that I should tell you is that I don’t share what’s  _ mine _ . Got it?” He growls with a scowl. I nod, still trying to comprehend what is going on.

He grins again, “Great, nice to know that we are on the same page. Hey, are you hungry because I haven’t eaten yet and I can go for some breakfast.” He didn’t bother waiting for me to answer, he stands back up and pulls me along with him out his office and to the elevator, “I know this great diner that serves the best food on Helios. You are just going to love it.”

He rambles on and on until we reach the diner. I was surprised to see that it was the diner that me, Vaughn, and Yvette love to go to. When we got a table and took our seat and order our drinks is when Jack finally let me talk.

“So, what do you think?” His eyes and smile bright with excitement.

I replied with a chuckle, “This is a popular spot among my friend group. We love it here.” I smile and wave at a passing waitress that I recognized. I turn my attention back to Jack to see a look of disappointment and annoyance on his face. 

I bite my lip, debating to myself. The curious side won out. “What’s wrong?” 

“I wanted to be the first one to bring you here.” He pouts and I blink,  _ “I can’t believe that I’m witnessing Handsome Jack pouting. How did this become my life?”  _ Before I can say anything, he perks up, “ Now I have to make sure that I give you the best dining experience.” He grins to himself like a proud toddler.

I raised my eyebrow,  _ “What...what was that?”  _ I give him a bemused smile and an uncommitted nod.

When the waitress came to take our order, Jack order a plate of waffles while I let my sweet tooth win out and order the red velvet pancakes. The waitress smile at us as she nods her head and walks away. I felt my ECHO comm made a sound to alert me to a message.

I smile apologetic, “Sorry, let me check this real to make sure that it’s nothing important.” He pursed his lips but nod.

I quickly check my comm to see that it was a message from Vaughn asking about a rumor regarding me and Jack that is already spreading around the office. I roll my eyes and quickly message that I will explain later. I put my comm on silent and turn back to Jack.

“Is everything alright there, Cupcake?” He raised an eyebrow.

I wave him off and play around with the straw in my drink that the waitress brought a few minutes ago, “Yeah, that was roommate asking me about something. Nothing important.” I give him a small smile.

He hum, “Is this roommate of yours just a roommate?” his tone is casual with something else mixed in there.

“Uh, yeah. Vaughn is my best friend. We have pretty much been friends so college.” I shrug. 

“Vaughn, huh?” He seems to be testing the name on his lips, “Was he the nerd with glasses that I saw you with the other night?” I give him a glare, “Yes, but no need call him that.” He waves me off, “What about that chick that was with you guys?”

“Yvette? She just another friend.” I tilt my head, “Why the third degree about my friends?” He smirk and shrug, “Just making sure that there is no one trying to take you away from me.”

I snort, “Why? It’s not like we are together or anything.”

“Well, as I said in my office, I’m going to keep you and I don’t share my things. So, I need to make sure that these... _ friends _ ,” he sneered at the word. “Of yours are completely platonic.”

“Why me?” I ask quietly.

He shrugs, “I’m going, to be honest with you kid, I don’t fucking know. I’m into sexy badasses who know their way around guns and who eat nerds like you for breakfast. I just know that there is something that makes me want to never share you with anyone.”

I thought over his words. They left me even more confused than before. Our food was brought to our table, he spoke up.

“Look, Kitten, don’t think too hard about it and just enjoy the ride.” He digs into his food. I hesitantly nodded my head, not fully in agreement and follow his lead. I spent the rest of the meal chatting with Jack with questions swirling in the back of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, normally I hate to write characters move a bit faster but since one of the characters is Handsome Jack, I think that it's completely okay lol
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. Comments and kudus are more than welcome


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Life Update

Hey guys,

I'm so sorry for the super late update. At first, I couldn't mentally bring myself to write and the thought of writing just felt like a weight on my shoulder than a breath of fresh air. I promise that was all on me and not the blame of nobody. Right when I finally felt okay to at least write a sentence, my laptop decided that it wanted to stop working (it's been about month or so since I had a working laptop). My step-grandfather said I can have his (I'm currently writing this on my phone and it's a nightmare for my eyes and fingers) whenever he can get it from the pawnshop, so fingers crossed that will be soon. Again, I'm sorry for the hiatus and I hope that you guys will be here for more whenever I come back. Thank you for the understanding and patience that I been receiving (and clearly undeserving) of. I promise to be back as soon as I can. 

 

Thank you and good bye for now


End file.
